A Sweet Far Ending
by Briee
Summary: My version of how "The Sweet Far Thing" should have ended. Obviously some spoilers.


**Author's Note: So, after reading "The Sweet Far Thing" I found myself utterly disappointed by the ending, and I am sure that most of you other readers out there agree with me. Mrs. Bray, whom I mean no disrespect towards, botched the ending. I think that Kartik should never have become a tree. A tree! A bloody tree! How in the world are Gemma and a tree supposed to be lovers? ARG!**

**Anyways, so the point of this story is what should have happened (or what I would have liked to happen) between the two characters. A happily-ever-after ending for such a good story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Gemma and Kartik would have lived together and made beautiful passionate love... or better yet, Kartik and I would live together and make beautiful passionate love.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

I plunge the dagger into the tree, and I can hear the screams of the Winterland creatures. They wish to harm me, but I know my friends are protecting me.

I stab the tree again, careful not to spill any of my blood on the ground. It groans and begins recoiling.

I can only stand there and watch, but Kartik grabs me and I fall out of the trance. We hurry down the hill following our friends. When we are a safe distance from the tree, I notice that the creatures around us begin to lose their strength. They wither and groan, crawling towards the tree as if it could help them now.

We all gasp and I close my eyes as the tree seems to devour the creatures, bringing them along to whatever fate is it doomed to.

When I feel Kartik slip his hand into mine, I know it is time to open my eyes. I do, and I see all the souls that have been trapped fly out from the hole that had consumed the wondrous tree.

I know that later I will have to help those souls cross, but for now, I just watch as they fly around, lost and wandering.

When the earth calms down, I wish into my hand a seed, which I place into the earth. I can only hope that one day it will help make the Winterlands a lush place.

The forest folk, Felicity, Ann, Kartik, Fowlson, the Gorgon and I walk back the way we came, and I feel proud of what we have done.

Brave, I slip my hand into Kartik's warm one, and I see him smile. Once we get back to the gardens, I know what I must do.

Placing my hands upon the soft earth, I say "I give the magic back to the realms, for all to use, equally and for good purpose."

I can feel the magic leaving my body and when it's done, I slump to the ground. My body is spent and I can no longer move. I feel someone pick me up and I open my eyes just a crack.

Kartik's brown eyes look at me, and I can only stare back. He leans in and kisses me softly. "Let's go home," he says to me, and I nod, placing my head on his shoulder. I let him bring me out of the realms and I feel the cool air hit my face as we enter our own world.

Kartik doesn't let go though as we reach the front doors of Spence. I know that it is not right, that he shouldn't be allowed to hold me like this, to touch me like this, but I can't help still wanting it. Ann and Felicity, accompanied by Fowlson, hurry to the chapel to let Mrs. Nightwing know that we have returned. Kartik and I are alone for a moment.

"I wish to marry you Gemma," he says, and I just nod, my mind too tired to comprehend his words. "But now is not the time. Soon though, my love, we will be together. I promise you that." He kisses me softly before setting me down. I cry in protest and he shushes me. "Mrs. Nightwing is coming."

"Miss Doyle! Thank Heavens!" Hearing the whispers behind her, our headmistress turns around. "Girls, stop your gawking and whispering. Yes, he is a man. Yes, he is good looking. But girls, you must behave yourself. Now, get inside and get ready for bed." They gawked at Kartik for a moment, then each girl in turn shot daggers at me with their eyes as they passed, jealous of the fact that he showed no interest in them. Even Cecily, Elizabeth and Martha seemed jealous.

If I had the energy, I would smirk at them. But I do not have the force.

Mrs. Nightwing leads us into the parlour, where Kartik helps me into a chair. Ann and Felicity sit next to me, Kartik on my other side while Nightwing sits in front of us, obviously uncomfortable with Kartik's closeness to me. Fowlson stands by the door, making sure that no one eavesdrops on our conversation.

"Where's Miss McCleethy?" We all bow our heads. "Oh." A tear slips down her cheek but she hastily wipes it away. "I do hope her death was not in vain."

"It wasn't in vain, Mrs. Nightwing. She sacrificed herself so that Gemma could accomplish her mission," Felicity said. She looked as if she wanted to cry, but she held back her tears.

"I see," our headmistress said, pursing her lips. "I am afraid to ask this, but did you succeed Miss Doyle?"

It took all my strength but I nodded. "I did."

Mrs. Nightwing nodded. "I have but one more request from you before you go to bed. The girls were pretty shaken up. Do you think that you could erase their memories of tonight's events? They do not need that to stain their mind."

"I will need help," I say, looking towards my friends, "but I can do it."

Brigid comes bustling in, carrying a tray of tea. " 'Ere girls, I brou't you somet'ing to drink." She puts down the tray, and I notice that she is shaking slightly. " W'en you erase the girls' minds, spare yer old Brigid's mind please?"

We nod, and gulp our tea thirstily. I can tell Mrs. Nightwing wants to reprehend us for it, but she holds her tongue.

When we are done our tea, we begin our task. Ann, Felicity and I split up, and Kartik helps me up the stairs. He is not allowed in the girls' room, but he escorts me as far as the door. I find my strength as I pour what magic is left in me into making my fellow schoolgirls believe it had all been a dream.

Once we reach my room, Ann and Felicity are there also. "It's done?" I ask them, and they nod. Felicity goes towards her room, and Ann enters ours. She closes the door respectfully on us in the hall, but I can tell she stayed at the door to listen to us.

"Gemma..." Kartik begins, but I place two fingers on his lips. I nod towards the door and he seems to understand. "I love you, okay? I will find a way for us. I promise," he whispers into my ear, and that feeling of heat assaults my body.

"I will you hold you to that promise. But first, there are things I must put in order." He nods understandingly and I kiss him soundly on the lips. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses me back. We both understand that we want more, but it is neither the time nor the place, so I pull away.

I give him a last peck on the lips before I whisper, "I love you" and enter my room. I close the door gently, watching as Kartik leaves my view.

Emotionally, as well as physically, I am drained and I throw myself onto my bed. I wish that Kartik would throw open my door, and kiss me senseless in my bed. But I know that it will not happen and I fall asleep, dreaming of my beautiful Indian boy.

----

My season is approaching quickly, and most of us girls scramble about to perfect our curtsies. I do not believe I will ever be able to do a proper curtsy.

But when I show what I have learnt to Kartik, those nights that I steal away into the boat house, he tells me I will be the most beautiful girl at the palace. That usually puts the end to my attempt to curtsy and I am swept away by the feel of his soft lips on mine, his arms around my waist, and if I'm lucky, his hand would cup my breast and squeeze it softly.

It would always be torture when I would have to leave, but we somehow we did it.

------

Tonight, I am going to curtsy in front of the Queen. I am worried that I will tumble in front of her Majesty, or that I will trip over my long dress before I can ever reach her.

But when my name is called, I make my way towards the throne with confidence that I do not feel. I curtsy low and wait for my cue to rise.

When I rise, I move out of the way and find Fee in the crowd. I rush over as gracefully as I can and we whisper about who's wearing what, and predict who will topple over. Our chaperons shush us, but we ignore them.

When the dancing commences, I pull my father aside and lead him to the library to speak to him in private.

"Father, there is something that I must say to you."

"Yes my pet?"

I take a deep breath, wondering if this is truly the best idea. An image of Kartik floats to my mind. This gives me courage. "I do not wish to have a season."

"Oh?"

I nod. "I wish to go traveling, to New York in America. I want to go to university."

"But pet, what will people think? Your grandmother will find this most scandalous."

"I know, and that's not my intention. But I cannot just sit around at tea parties and talk about the weather. I want to learn, to travel, to be my own woman. The world is changing Father, and I'm changing with it." I glance at him and I can tell he is considering my words. "Please?"

Finally, my father sighs. "Grandmama will not like this, but I agree with you my pet. Our world is changing, for the better if you ask me. If this is what you truly wish, I will support you."

Forgetting for a moment my age, I hug my father tightly. "Oh thank you Father. Thank you so much!" I give him a big kiss upon the cheek before letting him go.

"You are so much like your mother," he says, a twinkle in his eyes.

I smile as I straighten my dress and pat my hair to make sure it stayed in place. My father chuckles and leads me back out to the ball room.

-----

"Oh Gemma, I am so excited to be leaving for France in a few days! Paris, can you imagine it?"

"No, I can't. I shall be in New York Fee."

"Truly? How scandalous." There is a moments pause before she adds, "Are you pregnant?"

"Fee! I am not! I am going to America to go to University. I will come back and show you what a woman's mind can become when it's not corseted."

"Is Kartik going with you?" When I hesitate to answer she claps her hands and squeals with glee. "Oh he is! Now that is truly scandalous. But at least you won't have hoards of men lusting after you. In Paris, I shall be the talk of the town with my many lovers."

"Oh Fee!" I laugh, but sober quickly. "I shall miss you very much. You and Ann."

"I know Gemma, but you can come visit us and enchant us with your knowledge. Or, if I get bored of Paris and Ann of the theatre maybe we can come live with you and your Indian boy in New York. He might even be pleased to be living among three women."

I smile knowingly. "I doubt he will even glance in your direction if I'm in the room."

"Oh ho, what confidence you have there." She smiles sadly. "It's too bad Pip couldn't be with me in Paris."

I give Fee a small squeeze of her hand. "I know. But let's not dwell on the past. We have our whole futures ahead of us. We are free. Finally free."

----

My grandmother, shocked and unhappy with my decision, did not see me off. Instead, Tom and Father bring me to the dock. I spot Kartik off in the distance, and nod towards him. He smiled softly before boarding the boat. I know I should tell them about the fact that we will be together, but I do not believe that my poor father's heart could take it. Instead, I kiss him on the cheek, and give Tom a very constricted hug.

"Oh Gemma, come here!" He gives me a big hug, holding on to me tightly. "Thank you so much sister. Without you... I don't even want to think of what the consequences might have been if you hadn't saved me."

"Yes well, that will teach you that a woman isn't just good for her looks or her money. She can be smart too you know."

Tom laughs. "I will keep that in mind."

I board the boat and quickly find Kartik. I give him a peck on the lips, with promises of more later. He takes my bags and brings them to our room while I wave goodbye to my family.

The boat leaves the dock and I turn to find Kartik standing in front of me. He is smiling softly at me, and I cannot help but smile back.

In my heart, I know that this was meant to be.

---

The voyage from London to New York was a rough one, but we made it unscathed. We were lucky that no one got sick, except for the few cases of sea sickness.

Kartik and I find our way to the little dingy apartment that Tom was able to find for me through his contacts at his gentleman's society. It isn't very big, I admit, but it is still comfortable and clean.

Kartik and I set down our bags near the bed and we lay down upon it. I place my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"I deem your heartbeat to be my new favourite sound."

"It only beats for you, you know."

I blush and he flips us over so that he is on top of me. "Gemma, I will keep my promise. We will marry as soon as I find a job and earn some money. I love you and no one will change that. No one can change that. I promise."

I don't answer; instead I kiss him softly on the lips.

----

As we sit in the little bed, just big enough for us to lay down on our back side by side, we talk about our dreams. I notice my corset on the floor, next to our other garments, and I decide to never wear the blasted thing again.

When I mention this to Kartik, he laughs, a deep vibrating sound that tickles my body. His muscles flex as he laughs and I can't help but watch his beautiful body, and that enticing line of dark hair that goes from his belly button down below the sheet.

I lean down and kiss his stomach and I feel a stirring below my navel.

I sit back up and Kartik grins at me.

This is the life. If everyday was like this, I will be the happiest woman ever.

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: The End. Was it good? Please review... lots of hearts if you do ******


End file.
